


Driven to distraction

by EnlacingLines



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Joker showing off, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Teasing, Top Persona 5 Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: “There’s a Shadow chasing us. We’re near the surface though, not sure what it’s doing, it’s a weakling,” Futaba says suddenly.Akira ignores that, focuses instead on getting them out, weakling shadows or no. He’s tired, annoyed and would like to not be in a car right now.“Joker the Shadows are on our tail, are you really going to just let them chase us?” Goro says, and god, he’s going to throw his boyfriend at the Shadows if he doesn’t shut up-“At least speed up if you’re going to run like a coward,” Goro says, and Akira feels his rage pour out, leak and fizzle in his veins.----Akira is not the best driver. Goro has a lot to say about that and well...turnabout is fair play.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Driven to distraction

**Author's Note:**

> My first post of 2021 is some shuake pwp. Nice. 
> 
> I suck at driving in this game, which is how I got the idea. Crow kept making comments the whole time and well...this fic was born. Post canon, mementos still exists setting. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely MxTicketyBoo for betaing! <3

“Was that entirely necessary?” Futaba says in his ear, sounding bored, and he can tell she’s rolling her eyes from the entrance of Mementos. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Akira replies, then throws his dagger so it ricochets off the edge of the wall and goes straight into the eye of a shadow, leaving him to take one step before he jumps, the strange way of the metaverse causing him to fly through the air, land on the shadow and removes the mask with a flourish. 

He backflips to a safe distance as Ann, Makoto, Ryuji and Goro fall in line. 

“Nice, dude!” Ryuji yells, as the shadows form and Futaba groans in his ear. 

“If you keep showing off, I am not healing you when you inevitably smack your face on a wall,” she says, as Ann sends out an attack which crits, and dissolves the shadow into dust. 

“Nice, Panther!” Futaba calls in the general channel, before her voice falls in tempo, just for him. 

“Focus on Shadows, not on boys,” she says, and Akira huffs, grinning as Makoto gears up to punch the living daylights out of their enemy. 

“I am focused, and I literally hit my head once when all the lights went out,” he says. 

“Hmm, yeah and I have the whole thing recorded,” she says with glee, and then goes immediately quiet as the shadow sends out a familiar feeling wave. 

Akira jumps, the confusion missing, while Ann and Goro are hit. He focuses on summoning Arsene, taking out one of the shadows, while Ryuji uses an item to cure Ann. 

Makoto smacks Goro with a fan. Hard. He almost tips forward, no longer confused, but sends a glare her way. She smiles, all threat and challenge, which Goro ignores in favour of unsheathing his serrated sword and taking down the shadow. 

“Good work team!” Futaba calls, as Yusuke and Haru move forward to help collect the treasure. 

“Phew, are we done yet? I’m starving,” Ryuji moans and Akira walks to the Mona bus, checking their loot. 

They’ve done pretty well, and the latest bounty means there’s not a tonne of space. 

“How are you doing?” he says quietly to Morgana. 

Despite the fact that he talks to a cat on a daily basis, he struggles talking to him in bus form. 

“Hmm, could probably do a few more!” he says, and Akira grins, turning back to the group. 

“Let’s do a few more, does anyone need to switch out?” he asks, and Ryuji lifts a hand, high fiving Yusuke before slumping into the bus. 

Akira grins, sliding into the seat next to Goro as they all pile in, Makoto taking her usual spot at the driving seat. Futaba gives him a look as they drive off, before smiling sweetly. 

“I can’t wait to see what you do out there,” she says, and he rolls his eyes before she laughs and turns around. 

Ann on his other side pokes him, but he ignores her, turning his head to watch his boyfriend, who is staring out of the bus window, as if the chaos of the group doesn’t affect him. Akira knows though he’s paying attention, always is and will be. 

It’s been two years since they ceased their careers as Phantom Thieves, but still from time to time they venture down into the crumbling world of Mementos; a fraction of what it once was but is still there, still clinging on. Akira doesn’t truly think they’ll ever be free of it, which is why they don their guises and clear out the shadows, hoping one day they’ll come a time when they’ll no longer be able to. There are still on occasion, those who request their help, and so they serve and prevent, hoping to keep this world from crawling upwards once more. 

And well, Akira may be using his Joker attributes to impress. After all, what’s the point of having an alter ego with a somewhat flashy side if you don’t use it to impress the person you’re dating? 

Akira has always had a tendency for the dramatics, enjoys the way his coat flares when he turns, loves the rush of the jump and spin when he uses his grappling hook, and always has wanted the highest viewpoint before making any choices. The metaverse appeals to that, curves around him and lets him do such feats to a greater extent than in reality. 

So maybe he doesn’t need so many backflips or knife throws to do the job effectively, but he can do it all with a flare that might cause someone to notice? That’s just a bonus. 

But, in all honesty, he’s not sure if it’s working. Goro hasn’t said anything other than his usual remarks and a few questions. Akira hasn’t felt his eyes stray as much as he’d want. It all seems...normal. Almost boringly so. 

They continue though, Makoto ramming the Mona bus into two unsuspecting shadows, their current team jumping out of the car. Akira makes sure to do a double backflip during their all out attack, which gets a whistle from Futaba and a clap from Haru, but nothing from Goro, who starts questioning tactics with Makoto. Akira ends up having to keep more of an eye on that in case she punches him. 

In the end, they reach the next platform and decide that’s enough, all of them sitting in a rest area to chill for a moment. Akira throws himself down on the cold metal of the railway seats, slightly buoyed when Goro sits close, resting his weight against him as he does. 

“I’m beat, let’s go, we’ve done enough,” Ryuji says, and Ann nods along. 

“I think that’s a good idea, I’m sure poor Mona could use a rest,” Haru adds, as she hauls more items into the bus. 

“Could someone take over driving to get us out? I’m not sure I can face it,” Makoto says, yawning. 

“I’ll do it!” Futaba says, to a chorus of nos from the entire group, her glare not getting anyone to change their mind. 

“I did it last time, Joker would you mind?” Ann asks, and Akira tenses momentarily before nodding. 

The rest of the group start collecting up, a different type of energy infusing with the prospect of home. Akira exhales and makes his way slowly to the bus, eyeing the area under the guise of making sure there is nothing amiss. 

The truth is, he hates driving. He doesn’t know if it’s the fact he’s never tried in reality, but he’s absolutely terrible at guiding them well in Mementos. He tries to avoid it whenever he can, especially as Futaba never lets him live it down (even if she’s ten times worse than he is). The thought of doing it now, with Goro accompanying them...it’s not going to end well. 

But he can’t exactly use this as an excuse, and he’s the Leader with a tired team. So he waits, makes sure they’re all in the bus before he slides into the driver’s seat. They’ve had the ‘who sits where’ argument already, and he finds himself with Ann and Haru, while the others somehow squish together in the back. 

“Sorry, but I think my hands are shaking too much to hold the wheel. You’ll be fine,” Ann whispers, knowing exactly how much he hates driving. 

She’s encouraged him more than once to get lessons in the real world, but really he doesn’t need a car. There’s nowhere to park, the roads are too busy and he’s just about surviving college expenses with part time jobs. Maybe he should use this Mementos haul to try though. 

He starts cautiously, the faint talk from the others in the back lulling him as they head upwards, Mona seemingly grateful for a break from their brutal pace. Ann and Haru both murmur encouragement on occasion, as well giving him slight warning signs of where to look for, both slightly more familiar with driving in Mementos than he. 

“Joker, step on it, I’m starving,” Ryuji calls, and the car jolts as he automatically puts his foot down, hating that he follows driving instructions way too readily. 

“Shut up, Skull, let him drive,” Ann yells, which doesn’t help. 

“The shadows are building behind us, you really should increase your pace, Joker,” Goro remarks, the first thing he’s said on the whole ride, and the tone irritates the hell out of Akira for some reason, so he does pick up the pace. 

Goro never drives either. Futaba seems to think if she can’t drive then Goro is definitely not allowed to drive, and Goro doesn’t seem too bothered to be missing out on the task. Akira blocks out the conversation as it resumes, but the increased speed does ultimately affect his proficiency. 

“You should be careful of the walls on this side, you're scraping them,” Goro calls, leaning forward slightly so he’s just behind when Akira is sitting. 

Akira tries to move the car smoothly, he really does, but he ends up wrenching the wheel too hard and they spin to the side, narrowly avoiding another wall. 

“Sorry,” he calls as the others yelp, trying to cover it but picking up speed again. They’re getting there, just a few more levels to go. 

“Honestly, your manoeuvring is terrible, Joker,” Goro mutters, and he clenches his teeth. God, Akira hates driving, but he hates people commenting on his driving even more, which is another reason he doesn’t do it much. 

“You're going the wrong way, turn here,” Goro suddenly says, tapping on his arm lightly as if suddenly, Akira doesn’t know his left from his right, and he clenches his fingers over the wheel before following said directions, spinning them up another level. 

He realises then, the rest of the car is quiet, a slight tension between them. Akira exhales, trying to exude calm before he snaps and just ends up booting Goro out of the car. He can walk back up, shadows and reaper be damned if he’s going to comment so much. 

“There’s a Shadow chasing us. We’re near the surface though, not sure what it’s doing, it’s a weakling,” Futaba says suddenly. 

Akira ignores that, focuses instead on getting them out, weakling shadows or no. He’s tired, annoyed and would like to not be in a car right now. 

“Joker the Shadows are on our tail, are you really going to just let them chase us?” Goro says, and god, he’s going to throw his boyfriend _at_ the Shadows if he doesn’t shut up-

“At least speed up if you’re going to run like a coward,” Goro says, and Akira feels his rage pour out, leak and fizzle in his veins. 

He’s better now at saying what he’s feeling, not hiding all of his emotions, burying it deep and allowing himself to become something of a doormat or landmine. Goro himself has helped him develop and change over time. But he’s not perfect, and with that last comment getting under his skin just a little too much, he spins the wheel, knocks into the wall and somehow still manages to hit the shadow enough to reveal it’s true form.

The others yell, and there’s a sound of a few items falling, but Akira ignores it in favour of opening the car door and drawing his knife. This time, he’s not out to impress, simply giving into the annoyance of the journey. 

It’s not hard, he barely needs to think. Exactly as Futaba has predicted, they are weaklings, and he’s not ashamed to say he’s taking his frustrations out on them, so within a couple of hits, they’re fading to dust with a hiss. Akira inhales, lungs pounding a little from the frantic exertion, yet the fight too quick to have alleviated any of the issues. 

“Well, that could have been done with more finesse,” says a voice from behind, and it’s almost as if the fight did not happen at all, the irritation accelerating to maximum levels, and he’s stalking towards Goro before he’s even registered the movement. 

He’s no longer wearing his mask, which really should have been Akira’s first clue, but he’s too keyed up. Goro doesn’t move, just continues smirking until Akira approaches, then pushing him back against the closest wall, that smile growing. 

“You. You are-” 

“Yes?” Goro says in that infuriating, polite voice which he should have abandoned with his detective prince role as it’s just enough to boil Akira’s blood. 

So, he solves the situation in the best way possibly, by dragging Goro forward by his neck and kissing him. 

It’s not a good kiss. It’s too quick, too uncoordinated and sort of hurts, Goro grunting at the clash, which just makes Akira want to continue along this vein, and pushes against his shoulders, keeping their mouths together as he walks him demandingly back to a conveniently close wall. He’s almost sorry Goro isn’t in his old outfit, which would be much easier to drag him around in. 

Goro’s back hits the wall and he gasps, whether out of surprise or pain Akira cannot tell, but the increased access to Goro’s mouth is all he needs. The kiss deepens, and Akira raises one gloved hand to the back of Goro’s neck, almost holding him there while he crowds him, Goro’s own hands fisted in Akira’s coat as best they can be in the claw-like gloves. 

He manages to catch Goro’s lip in his teeth, pulling it gently, managing not to bite down too hard, as this is already probably on the edge of what Goro enjoys, and is rewarded with a pleased hum, and Goro’s body pressing into his own. 

“If you don’t get back in here right now, I swear I’m leaving you both here!” 

He’s not sure if Futaba’s actually screams this across the car or if it’s just in their ears, but it’s enough to make them both flinch and pull apart. Akira swallows, Goro looks half wrecked from just a short kiss, and that sends the frustration in another direction. 

“On my way,” he calls, then grins at Goro, before letting him go abruptly and sweeping back to the car. 

“You’ve been relegated to the back,” Futaba adds as he approaches, hanging out the door, and he shrugs, joining her in the back and seeing Yusuke has taken over the wheel. 

“That was reckless,” Matoko says as Goro joins them, replacing his mask despite the fact they’re almost at the surface. 

“Oracle was right, they were weaklings,” he says with a shrug and Ryuji high fives him. 

“Perhaps Queen meant your driving,” Goro says, but it doesn’t rattle him like before, seeing as he managed to swipe that smug expression of his face pretty swiftly moments before. 

The ride up is only a few levels, before they’re stumbling out with their gear, dividing the spoils and returning swiftly to the real world. Akira feels the fatigue set in, a few aches and pains he hadn’t realised as Joker causing him to grimace. 

“Wow, good haul guys, plus we took out a lot of Shadows, I think we should celebrate,” Ann says, and he nods, the group chatting idly about ideas of what they could do as they make their way into the city. 

It’s not too late, only an hour or so must have passed, and as he turns into the main street, he feels a hand slip into his own. He turns to see Goro, who smiles, small but bright, in that somewhat hesitant way which surrounds the newness of what they are. 

But Akira hasn’t forgotten what happened moments ago. If Goro thinks he has, he’s surely mistaken. 

“Want to come over for dinner?” Akira asks, and Goro’s smile grows, and he can’t help but squeeze his hand at the reaction. 

They say their goodbyes, some stiffer than others, with Futaba demanding he come round this week, as Sojiro’s asking every day if he’s eating properly. 

“I’m sure the showing off worked,” she says in his ear as they hug goodbye, and he rolls his eyes before waving, he and Goro walking towards the station. 

His place is small, but it works for a student. The landlady is someone Sojiro knows, which Akira thinks is partly to make sure he wasn’t being screwed over and partly so he can make sure nothing terrible happens. Understandable, considering well, everything. 

Goro keeps hold of his hand as much as possible through the journey, the sweetness of which almost makes Akira forget him being such an irritant. Almost. But not quite. 

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Goro asks as they make it inside the building, the casual tone making him smile. 

“Not until two, you can stay, if you want,” he says, and Goro’s eyes don’t quite meet his as the blush rises, and he nods in response. Still, some things are hard to say even if it’s been brewing between them for so long. 

Goro isn’t one for silence, and Akira likes to hear him talk, so of course that’s what they slip into, Goro speaking of his own studies, the frustrations with a particular class he has tomorrow. Akira does listen, but also concocts a plan; he’s always been good at multitasking. 

And being egged on by Goro, but that usually ends up for the best. 

He lets them in, stepping aside so Goro goes first, who slips by, pausing in his story to give him a small smile, then continues on as they take off their shoes and coats. He’s been in Akira’s apartment many times before, and the way he steps inside without the hesitancy that is still there in many other parts of life makes his heart trip for a moment, his steps pausing as he just watches his boyfriend move in his space. 

Then he recalls with a flash that smirk in the shadows, and remembers he has a plan. 

“So, did you want to do something before dinner?” Goro asks, turning, and Akira can feel his mouth pull up, a perfect opening if he ever had one. 

“Yeah, actually,” he says, trying to keep casual, approaching in a way which he hopes is his usual pace, while his heart thuds in an extended rhythm, 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Goro asks, and Akira doesn’t bother with words. 

This time, Goro is wearing a polo shirt which allows Akira to pull him forward, exactly how he’d wanted to in the midst of his frustration. This kiss is far more coordinated, Goro meeting him quickly, keeping pace and hands going to his hair. Akira groans at the feel of them scratching at his scalp, little pinpoints of tug and tangle producing tiny sparks. 

He knows the layout of his own apartment enough by now to kiss and manoeuvre them towards his bedroom, even though Goro tries to make it as awkward as possible at times. They’re of similar sizes but Goro can be almost unmovable when he wants, and has on occasion, manhandled Akira himself. 

Always in the heat of the moment, and Akira will get round to encouraging it, as he’s not sure Goro realises exactly how much he enjoys it. But not now; right now Goro is not hearing a word of what Akira likes him doing. Especially seeing as even now, he’s being as frustrating as he’s been the whole day, not going with Akira when he tries to fully steer them into his bedroom. 

They pull back just as they get stuck in the entryway and there’s a thump which may be Goro’s head. Akira immediately pushes up a little, to try and smooth out, check there’s no hurt, and Goro bats his hand away, breathless. 

“I’m fine, you idiot,” he hisses, and Akira just has to make sure though, absolutely sure it was his head. 

“That must have hurt,” he says, and Goro shakes his head before diving back into the kiss, a little softer with him in the lead, and this time doesn't provide any resistance when Akira spins them into his room. 

That though, makes him stall a little. Combined with the nature of their first kiss, the deliberate questioning, the self satisfied look in Mementos-

“You’re doing this deliberately,” Akira gasps, stopping the kiss and just registering the displeased whine Goro lets out as he does. 

Goro’s eyes widen and he thinks for a second he might deny it, when that smirk returns. getting under his skin just a little too much, tension rising as he clicks the pieces together. Still looking entirely pleased with himself, Goro draws closer, winding his arms around Akira’s neck in a slowly, teasing way, drawing him closer. 

“Now that took far too long for you to realise,” he says, and Akira exhales, knocking his forehead gently against Goro’s. 

“You know you can just ask if you want something,” he says, and Goro laughs, shaking his head. 

“There’s no point in that, this is so much better. Don’t you agree?” 

And Akira does, in a way, the build up and moments before so very fantastic. He does occasionally wonder sometimes why even after all this time his boyfriend needs these fabrications, excuses to have things that are always his, freely given if he’d just say the word. Akira almost wants him to ask, waits for the day he’ll simply ask for a kiss, for anything that he can have, that Akira would give on a silver platter. 

But equally, this is _fun_. And seeing as Goro’s set himself up so nicely, and Akira’s always been one to match his lead, he doesn’t bother replying, just kisses him again, deep and sharp, Goro barely exhaling as he digs his hands into Akira’s shoulders. 

He moves his own hands down Goro’s sides, digging his nails in a little and feeling his body quiver as he does. He reaches the hem of his shirt, and pulls away from the kiss just enough to pull it sharply upwards, Goro’s arms coming up as he does, fluid and practiced, Goro pulling him back into a kiss with a desperate motion as soon as he’s free. 

Akira doesn’t let him get comfortable though, instead pulling back and decides there is an easier way to end this, but actually tripping Goro so he falls straight backwards onto the bed, eyes going wide. 

“You should be careful of your surroundings,” Akira says mildly, before crawling over him, Goro this time moving back until he’s fully seated on the bed. 

His chest heaves, his smile wicked and eyes wide, taking all of Akira in. Akira smiles, reaching out to brush a strand of wayward hair from his eyes. Goro is beautiful; not that he appreciates being told of the ways he makes Akira’s being still just from existing, always has done and he’s sure, always will. But he takes a moment to indulge, seeing as he’s sure any second now, Goro will be antsy for movement. 

Before he can get that way, he moves his hand from Goro’s cheek, immediately, taking up his left hand and sweeping it over his head, pressing down their clenched hands on the mattress, doing the same movement with his other hand, leaning over him on the bed. 

He doesn’t push hard and is sure Goro could break his grip with no thought, but with every flex of his hands Goro’s chest moves, and Akira moves to his neck, immediately drawing the skin into his mouth, sucking a mark there. 

Goro moans, loud and pushes against Akira’s hands as his whole body bends upwards. Akira feels himself heat, pushes his hips down against Goro’s and knows he’s getting harder with the sounds Goro’s making as he half kisses half bites his way across his throat. He moves his body downwards, Goro squirming and panting already, shoulders straining as little as he keeps his hands locked around Goro’s. 

He can only really reach his collarbones, so he stays there, kisses moving from light to deep, switching up the rhythm to make sure Goro can’t get used to anything. He leans back upwards, going to the other side of Goro’s neck, who is making half whimpering noises as Akira’s body covers his. 

At this point, Akira’s not really holding him down, they’re pretty much just holding hands, not that he’d actually say that. So as he reaches Goro’s ear, the spot under it causing his whole body to jerk as he presses a soft kiss to it, he flexes down again on his hands, a small reminder. 

“If you act like that again, I’ll have to tie you down to make you behave,” he says, not actually comprehending what he’s saying and wincing a little. Talk is talk, he’s not sure he even wants that, but the idea seems apt in these positions. 

“Yes fuck, you’d better,” Goro hisses back, and Akira’s entire body ignites at the admittance, answering his previous question as to whether or not he wants it. 

Blindly, he pushes up and then presses into Goro, kissing and licking at his mouth, taking the breath from his lungs and feeling him under, pressing up for more with every kiss and gasp. 

“Perhaps,” Akira says, against bracing himself over Goro as he breaks the kiss. “Let’s see how you do for now. Hands stay here,” he says, tightening his grip once, then letting go. 

Goro lifts an eyebrow as if in pure judgement, but leaves his hands there as Akira sits up completely. The look would have more effect if his chest wasn’t already flushing, lips bruised and raised from kissing, neck dotted with evidence of Akira’s mouth. He almost wishes he had a camera. 

But he doesn’t, so just commits it to memory before moving his hands against Goro’s skin watching his eyes flutter shut as Akira drags them downwards. He moves himself down the bed, hands going to Goro’s belt, and making quick work of his pants and underwear, Goro doing absolutely nothing to help him, unsurprisingly. 

When Akira finally throws the clothes away, he feels his mouth go dry at how hard Goro is already, and grins to himself as he parts his boyfriend’s legs, Goro going with the motion as Akira slides his hands against his thighs. He digs his thumbs into the flesh, feeling the muscles tense and exhaling as his own cock starts to feel far too constricted. 

“Stay exactly where you are,” he says, a little surprised at how sharp his words are, and then leans over to take Goro’s cock in his mouth. 

Goro swears colourfully as Akira doesn’t go slow; moves one hand to stroke what he cannot fit in his mouth and tongues the underside. The words fall to a loud moan, and he feels his hips start to buck up, but Akira is quite impressed by Goro’s control. 

He sets a brutal pace, hand and mouth working in tandem to slide up and then back down again, allowing his mouth to pool with saliva, getting Goro as slick as he can. He removes his mouth completely in favour of using just his hand, half to look and half to grab at the box by his bed, thankfully in reach. 

Goro makes a cut off whine as Akira meets his eyes, and he has to swallow. Despite his earlier need to fight at every step, he is staying still, looking like every fantasy Akira’s ever had, flushed and hard, weeping in his hand, eyes glued on him, mouth slightly parted. 

“Stop staring and fucking do something,” Goro snaps, and well, Akira can’t say he doesn’t like that sharpness either. 

He manages to grab the lube, placing it on the bed, then increases his grip on Goro, giving him a slow upwards stroke which causes him to moan and close his eyes. Akira grins, then lets go as he reaches the head, Goro’s eyes flying open in time to see him lean over once more. 

With his clean hand he brushes his hair away from his eyes, a slight dampness on his forehead which Akira feels proud of. 

“I think I have been doing rather a lot,” he says and Goro huffs. 

“Nowhere near enough,” he says, although his body leans towards Akira as he speaks, gravitating, always wanting touch and closeness no matter how cutting his words. Akira adores the contrast. 

“Alright, more it is. I won’t go easy on you,” he says, feeling his mouth pull up and Goro huffs. 

“Just hurry up and fuck me, Akira,” he almost grumbles, and Akira just laughs, Goro swallowing it when he leans down and kisses him, strangely giddy that this is what they are, what he wants and would tear down the universe again and again to keep. 

He pushes that thought aside, for now is the time to focus. He tips back enough to the reach for the lube, feeling Goro move against him, impatent, always so impatient, having a tendency to miss out on all the things in between, the small moments that lead up to a whole. Good thing really, that Akira is here.

Fingers slick, he takes his time touching, moving just one finger across Goro’s taint towards his entrance, tracing circles slowly. He catches Goro’s gaze as he does, grinning at the annoyance he sees there, then leans over to kiss him in the same moment he slowly pushes in. 

He swallows the noise Goro makes, almost sad that he does, and feels him react even more at the way he clenches around just one finger, trembling under Akira. He kisses harder, willing himself to focus on what he’s doing, drawing his finger out, then pushing back in at an extremely slow pace, a taster of what he knows is not enough. 

He breaks their kiss for air, moving again to Goro’s neck, who pants under him as he stretches his insides and adds further marks to his neck, pressing in harder with every jolt of his body. 

“Akira, move, come on,” he moans, and Akira obliges then, adding in a second finger, pulse hammering when Goro sighs as if in relief. 

Akira loves doing this, knows he can make Goro come just from this, he enjoys it so much. Touch drives him wild in so many ways, and Akira’s learned exactly how to make his body sing. He slows himself down though, avoiding where Goro keeps trying to angle his hips to meet, scissoring him open but not giving him exactly what he wants for now. 

“Doesn’t this feel good,” he says, pushing himself on to one elbow as Goro’s hips snap up in an attempt to take him deeper. 

“You know damn well this isn’t enough,” he says, and Akira sighs, amazed that he can keep up any sort of facade with how hard he is and how incredibly Goro feels. 

“Have I ever let you down?” he asks, and means it in this sense, but Goro’s gaze wavers, a sharp inhale coming as his mind tips into somewhere else. It happens at times, and Akira is never quite ready, can never predict when or what might cause it, but before he can do anything, Goro lifts one hand and grips at his shoulder. 

“Never,” he says, with conviction deeper than lust or love, and Akira is kissing him before he can think, and decides it’s the moment to move this forward. 

He sharply thrust his fingers upwards and Goro yells, breaking their kiss and biting down on Akira’s lip, which may or may not have been deliberate. Akira doesn’t stop though, finding a rhythm, hard enough to make Goro’s whole body curve as he chases the building high, no longer able to kiss properly, so Akira leaves him gasping in favour of just watching for a moment. 

He withdraws his fingers in what must be a shock, for Goro’s eyes fly open. But he just stands, ignoring the shake in his legs and moves his hands to his belt, Goro’s eyes watching as he swallows. 

Akira pushes his jeans down, then pauses when Goro reaches down and takes his cock in head, eyes slipping shut with a moan. He’s leaking heavily now, he must be close, and Akira almost trips getting out of his underwear and back on the bed, the easy control from before gone. 

Goro laughs softly, looking up at him as he grabs for the lube, slicking himself up with a slight sigh. It’s been too long, too pent up but he wouldn’t change it for anything. He leans over Goro, batting his hand away as Goro smirks at him. Impulsively he kisses his boyfriend’s forehead, then shakes his head. 

“You are a menace,” he repeats and the grin widens. 

“Yes, so you have observed. But I’m yours though,” he says, which Akira in his right mind would again know is calculated, but now all it does is send a need straight through, and he’s pulling Goro forward, lifting his right leg to hoist it over his hip. 

“You are,” he says, and this time does not tease, but pushes in hard and fast. 

Goro yells, one hand grabbing the sheets and the other coming to his mouth, as if to push the noise back inside, but it’s too late. Akira grips his leg tighter then pulls out, gritting his teeth before slamming right back in, the heat and crush so warm and tight he has trouble focusing on anything else. 

He braces his hand on the bed, giving himself slightly more leverage and manages to steady himself. His cock is pulsing, the urge to just continue to ram Goro against the headboard almost overwhelming but instead he takes a second before going slightly slower, but deeper. Goro groans then, hand moving from his mouth to his hair, some sort of grounding that Akira finds incredibly hot as he settles into a slow, hard rhythm, breath leaving Goro lungs with every push. 

Akira adjusts the angle ever so slightly and feels his mouth pull upwards as Goro’s whole back bends with a cry, the fingers in his hair tightening. His eyes fly open and his hand in the sheets frantically reaches upwards, and Akira leans down, covering him. 

“Close, fuck, please,” Goro whimpers, and Akira shushes him, feeling his cock pulse inside as he stays there, unwinding Goro’s grip on his hair. 

“I’ve got you,” he says, and Goro nods, and that’s all the warning he gives before Akira let’s it all go. 

Goro’s hand grips his tightly, and the other scrapes along his shoulders, the pain causing Akira to moan. He drops Goro’s leg and reaches between them to stroke his cock and Goro’s cries becoming higher, fuelling Akira’s sudden need to chase his own end. 

He feels Goro stiffen suddenly, then his nails dig in as he comes, loud and pulling on Akira all the while, who bends down and kisses him through it as he strokes Goro’s cock. Goro’s body trembles as Akira keeps moving, doesn’t want to stop, he’s getting so very close to the edge. He breaks the kiss and moans in Goro’s ear, who frees his other hand to wrap it around Akira’s neck. 

“Come on, Akira. Please, do it, come for me,” he whispers, and Akira clenches his eyes shut as he thrusts almost wildly a few more times then does, buried deep in Goro and muffling sounds into his shoulder. His body shakes, mind numbing itself for a few blissful moments as everything fades away, just the comfort of touch and closeness, Goro murmuring something he can’t decipher. 

Eventually, his arms give way, and he collapses to the side. Goro sighs, and pushes at his shoulder, and Akira cracks one eye open and groans, not wanting to move, but does so anyway, pulling out as Goro makes the usual look of discontentment at the sensation. 

“Don’t you dare,” he warns, but Akira grins, pulling Goro over to him and holding him close. 

Goro squirms but doesn’t actually try to break free. He always does this, complains it’s too disgusting, fleeing from after sex cuddles in a need to still run from moments that he feels are too charged with emotion but they’re getting there. And Akira will take these few precious minutes until he’ll be actually pushed away to give Goro space. 

“Was that worth all the tormenting?” he says, pressing a kiss to Goro’s sweaty temple. 

Goro exhales, whole body relaxing, and Akira feels something in him lift. 

“It was...satisfying, I suppose,” he says, and Akira rolls his eyes, ignoring the tone. 

“Glad to be of service,” he replies, and Goro laughs, high and loud, body shaking. And Akira just smiles to himself, closing his eyes and revelling in the feel of him in his arms, enjoying the moment. 

“Really though, I do think we should get you driving lessons,” Goro comments, and Akira’s eyes snap open. 

Maybe this moment is not for enjoyment. Maybe Goro really hasn’t had enough of teasing him, and as the thought occurs, a small trail of heat kindles in his spine. Akira grins to himself; it’s going to be a long night.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
